Salvation
by august.sapphire
Summary: Modern AU to participate in EreMika Week. Mikasa is a volunteer in a hospital and Eren is a patient. She thought it was just work to brighten up her profile for university, but things turned out to be more. T for language.
1. Scarf and Pancakes

_OK this is a modern AU to participate in** EreMika Week**._

_So day 1 is **Scarf**, I hope I did a OK job since I am really excited about EreMika Week._

_Enjoy reading. This is 4 chapters long._

_Oh yeah, slight summary is Mikasa is a volunteer at the hospital and Eren is a patient.  
_

* * *

"Ackerman!"

The call snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"You're assigned to room 409. Here are the documents."

"Uhm..thank you, sir."

She took the papers and the head nurse turned to the other volunteers.

Mikasa signed up this volunteer program in a hospital to brighten up her profile for university.

"Wait, this is a...VIP room?" - She asked the head nurse.

"Yes. VIPs usually asked for personal service, and since you have top score at school, you are picked."

"I see..."

"So lucky!" - Sasha glanced at Mikasa's papers and said.

"In these 2 months, if there are any difficulties, we are pleased to help, just ask, ok?" - A nurse nearby gave a cheerful smile.

* * *

Mikasa walked in the silent hallway, looking for her assigned room. She finally found it at the corner. She knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Uhm...I'm from the Volunteer program. I will look after you for the next two months." - Mikasa answered.

"Ok. Come in."

She opened the door.

The room was beautiful and modern. It had a flat screen TV, a fridge, a huge comfortable bed for patient and a small bed for family. Air conditioners were running.

This room must cost hell of a fortune.

Then she noticed the boy sitting on the bed. He was about her age.

"I'm Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman."

"Eren Jaeger."

She sat down next to his bed.

"Do you need anything?" - She gently asked.

"Nothing at this moment. So... you're gonna stuck with me for two months?"

"Well, yes. I will try to do my best. Feel free to ask me anything."

"Sheesh, I told that old man I don't need a maid here."

"Hey!" - Mikasa stood up. "I'm not your maid!"

"Then what are you? A babysitter? I don't need someone to take care of me." - He didn't even look at her when saying this.

"Can you stop acting like a child?" - She grunted.

"Yelling at a patient is wrong, you know?"

"You fucking -" - She was about to lose it. And he thought she would. But she paused, took a deep breath in. "I come here, not only to take care of you."

"What's more?" - He turned to face her.

"To befriend you." - Her eyes looked away.

His heart skipped a beat. He suddenly felt his mind went numb. He felt so guilty for what he did.

"I'm sorry...can we start over..." - He said quietly and awkwardly.

"Sure." - She sat down again, reached one hand out. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eren Jaeger." - He shook her hand and smiled.

Looking around while trying to figure out what to say next, Mikasa found a comic book.

"Hey! You also read Attack on Titan!" - She picked the manga up.

"Don't tell me you read it? I mean...first time seeing a girl interested in it."- He teased.

"Being a girl has nothing to do with reading this." - She started checking out the book. "So, anything else you're interested in?"

"How about you suggesting some?"

It was a miracle that everything she listed, he could discuss it amazingly detailed with her.

"Wow..." - She gasped. "Now that's weird."

"I think you're my long lost twin." - He laughed.

"Maybe." - She smiled, opened the fridge and took out some milk. She saw a mixer nearby.

"Want me to make you a smoothie? I mean this fridge has everything." - She asked.

"Sure." - He took his phone and started checking out his social media accounts.

It took a while and Mikasa finally finished the smoothie, bringing a glass to Eren's bed.

"Hey, give me your phone number." - Eren said, one hand still holding his phone, the other took the glass from Mikasa. "For future need. You're assigned to me after all."

"Okay then."

They talked until late. She didn't realize all of the other volunteers had left.

"I should go home." - She picked up her purse.

"Wait. You don't have a jacket or anything? It's cold outside."

"Don't worry, I can handle it myse-"

She was stopped by a red material wrapped around her neck.

"Take it." - Eren fixed the red scarf on the neck to make sure it looked great on her.

"No, you don't have to..."

"I want to. Just shut up and take it. I'm the patient, don't argue with me."

"Thanks then."

* * *

Mikasa returned home. The volunteer work sure was fun, but totally exhausted her.

After the shower, she started looking through the papers.

"He has...heart disease." - She looked at Eren's record.

The boy was so cheerful and healthy that she didn't realize.

"He...will only live 1 more year if he doesn't have a surgery..."

She felt like something was in her throat.

Maybe she was sorry for him. He was at her age, yet...

She wanted to do her best to make him enjoy his last days.

"It's decided!" - She made up her mind, attempted to sleep to save energy for tomorrow visit, but her phone rang.

"Hello?" - She answered.

"Hey Mikasa."

"Eren? Why are you calling me? Anything wrong?"

"No, just want to talk to you."

"Are you nuts? Trying to seduce me or what?" - Mikasa laughed.

"Probably." - He said cheerfully.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" - She giggled.

"I want to eat pancakes!"

"What?!"

"Bring me pancakes tomorrow. Please please please."

"Are you a kid?" - She laughed again. The thing she liked about him was that he always managed to make her laugh, which she didn't do often.

"If I say yes, you'll bring me pancakes, right?"

"Maybe." - She laid her back on her bed, holding her stomach because of the pain she got from laughing too much.

"Then yes. I'm a 5-year-old kid who wants pancakes!"

"You sure are!"

They continued on talking for who-know how long. Their laughter was there during the whole conversation.

She had to admit she had never felt this amazing for a long time.

She felt an instinct that these 2 months will be one of the best time of her life.


	2. Fight and Realization

**_EreMika Day 2: Fight._**

_I do a** timeskip** so you can imagine what ever happened in one month._

_Lovey dovey stuff of Mikasa and Eren or anything. Use your imagination._

_Enjoy reading._

* * *

It had been a month since then.

And Mikasa couldn't help thinking about Eren all the time. His smile, his green eyes.

After school she headed straight to room 409 without any spare seconds.

Today was no difference.

She arrived before 5pm. As she was about to open the door, she heard some strange voices inside.

She placed her ear against the door.

"Eren, think about the surgery." - A female voice spoke out.

"Mom, there's only 20% of success. I don't want to risk."

"Even if there's only 1%, I want you to try!"

"I said I don't want to! I rather spent the last year of my life with you guys then having a failed surgery and died right away."

"Eren!"

"Carla, enough. He won't listen anyway." - A man's voice stopped the arguement.

"Please...just think about it." - The woman begged. Mikasa could hear her sobbing.

Some footsteps toward the door. Mikasa quickly moved away.

The man opened the door.

"Oh. You are?" - He asked.

" I'm Mikasa, one of the volunteers. My honor to meet you."

"Mikasa, thank you for taking care of Eren. He seems better after you showed up." - The woman thanked.

"You're welcome." - Mikasa bowed her head down.

"We're leaving. Look after him, please." - The man said.

"I will, sir."

Then the couple left. Mikasa entered the room.

"Hey." - Mikasa greeted, placed her bag down.

"Hey Mikasa!" - Eren said cheerfully, but Mikasa could tell he was faking it.

"You don't have to force yourself to smile. I can read you like a worn out book, you know?"

"I..."

"Wanna go out for a walk?"

"Huh?"

"It's more relaxing to talk."

"Ok then..."

* * *

Mikasa and Eren sat down on the hospital's bench.

"So...about what just happened..." - Mikasa started to talk.

"You heard it all. And I assume you already know from reading my record."

"Eren, about -"

"If you want to make me accept the surgery, then don't even try." - Eren cut in.

"Actually...if it was me, I would choose like you."

"What?"

"I'm not giving you advice or anything. I'm just saying that I would also want to spend more time living..."

Eren looked at Mikasa. Her face turned down.

"But I think it's a coward choice."

"Huh?"

"I choose it...probably because I have no interest in the future. My parents died when I was young. And I don't have any true attachment to this life." - She held the red scarf on her neck tightly. "The surgery is for people looking forward to the future. I guess I'm just not..."

Suddenly she felt her body covered.

His arms were wrapping around her. His face buried in her hair and neck.

"I'm scared that it will fail, Mikasa." - He whispered.

"We're all scared, Eren." - She hugged him back. "But you don't have to suffer alone. I'm here."

"Mikasa..."

"I'm always here."

She could feel his tears falling down her back.

"Promise me you will fight it, Eren." - Mikasa stroke Eren's hair. "You won't give up, you will fight. Promise me."

"If you don't fight, you can't win, right?"

"Yeah." - She smiled.

And she felt like time just stopped. Everything around was just frozen.

She realized. She...for the first time in her life, had fallen head-over-heels in love with someone.

With Eren...

She knew he would die soon.

She knew this love might not last.

But she didn't care. She loved him and this feelings was stronger than anything in this world.

So strong that she didn't care about how cruel life was to him.

She prayed for a miracle.

Her tears started to fall on the red material on her neck.

"You must fight...Eren..." - She sobbed.

* * *

It was night at room 409.

Mikasa was sitting on Eren's bed, her head on his shoulder as they watched Attack on Titan new episode.

"Cut its neck!" - Eren shouted.

"Eren, be quiet. We're in a hospital."

"But...why doesn't that clean freak just cut its neck?!"

"It's a titan shifter. They can't kill it."

The episode went on. They watched in silence until the Scouting Legion started to get killed.

"Wow...Didn't expect her to die..." - Mikasa said.

"Death is unexpected." - Eren suddenly changed to a quiet mumbling voice.

"Eren, I told you not to -"

"I know. I will fight it, I already promise you, didn't I?"

"...I'm glad."

She curled her fingers with his.

"2 more weeks and my program will end..."

"Time flied so fast..."

"I had a great time. Thank you."

"You take care of me all the time. Even listen to my childish requests. Taking my phone calls at midnight. I should be thanking you."

"You gave me the happiness I had never had before."

"So did you." - He squeezed her hands unconsciously.

She looked up, moving her lips closer to Eren's face.

Eren closed his eyes, and Mikasa took it as a signal to close hers as well.

But the moment their lips touched, Eren pushed Mikasa away.

"I'm sorry." - Eren looked away.

"What are you sorry for?" - Mikasa stared in confuse.

"I shouldn't...I mean...we shouldn't do it." - He moved away from her.

Mikasa felt her heart stabbed. Pain flew all over her body. She tried to hold back tears.

"He doesn't love me. What was I thinking..." - Mikasa thought.

"I'm leaving." - Mikasa stepped out of bed and left the room in hurry. She heard Eren calling her but she left anyway.

* * *

As soon as she got outside the hospital, her knees felt weak and she kneeled down in the empty corner.

She couldn't stop crying.

Her tears kept falling. She loved him so much that what he just did killed her.

"Why...why did you push me away..."

"Why held my hands so tight if you don't love me..."

Still...she knew that didn't stop her from loving him.

It was an unconditional love.


	3. Heartbeat of the Cruel World

_**EreMika Week** is coming to an end *sobbing*_

_OK this is for** Day 3: Heartbeat** and** Day 4: Cruel World.**_

_Don't kill me after reading this._

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

It was morning.

She decided to visit him before going to school.

She knocked the door but there was no answer.

"Eren? Are you there?"

He should be awake by now. But there wasn't any reply.

"Eren? I'm coming in."

Impatiently, she opened the door.

She found Eren lying on the bed, seemed like sleeping.

She moved next to Eren's bed, shook Eren's shoulders in order to wake him up.

"Hey Eren, wake up, it's already -" - She paused realizing Eren's body was really hot. Sweats were all over his body.

"Hey Eren, don't scare me!" - She started to panic.

Mikasa pressed her head onto Eren's chest. And she heard it.

Slow, weak heartbeat. Heartbeat that almost looked like it wasn't beating at all.

"Gosh Eren!" - She screamed.

Hearing her scream, Eren started to react and breathed heavily.

"DOCTOR" - Mikasa shouted, her hands continuously pressing the emergency button.

"Eren please..." - She cried, watching him helplessly.

Then the doctors came, they took him immediately to the emergency room.

Mikasa quickly ran after the doctors, not forgetting to call Eren's parents.

* * *

Mikasa sat outside the emergency room. Carla arrived.

"Mikasa! How is Eren?!"

"He's still in the emergency room." - Mikasa tried to calm the woman down although she herself was trembling. "The doctor said this is a good time to do the surgery."

"But he...he didn't agree with the surgery..."

"He did." - Mr. Jaeger appeared with some envelopes in his hand.

"What do you mean?" - Mikasa asked.

"He wrote in this letter for me. He agreed to do the surgery."

"Thanks God! Let's tell the doctor!" - Carla cried out.

"Mikasa, I believe this is for you." - Mr. Jaeger gave Mikasa one envelope. "And thank you for making Eren change his mind."

Then Eren's parents went to find the doctors before Mikasa could ask anything more.

Mikasa sat on the bench and got the letter out of the envelope.

"Dear Mikasa,

I wrote this for you because last night, you have made me realize something I had forgotten.

I remember your words the other days. About the future.

To be honest I had given up my future after knowing my disease.

I have no hope because 20% is too risky. I'm scared of death.

But then you came in my life.

You make me want to live, to have a future.

A future that has you in it.

Today, I pushed you away because I realized how stupid I was refusing the surgery.

You have hope for me when I myself have none.

On the other hand, I don't want you to be sad if I die. So the less attached you are to me, the better.

But when you left, I know I loved you so much that I want to be selfish.

All my excuses were lies.

I wanted your phone number, I called you at night, I gave you the scarf, everything was because I liked you.

When you're reading this, I may be in the middle of the surgery.

In case I couldn't say this to you after it…

I love you, Mikasa.

I'm so grateful that God brought you to me in, possibly, the last days of my life.

I had a wonderful life til today.

Thank you."

Mikasa cried out loud now. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I love you too! I love you, Eren!" - She grabbed the letter tightly. "You haven't heard me say it yet. So don't die, don't die!"

She cried for who-know how long. All of their memories flashed in her mind.

"Coward, if you love me, tell it to me straight." – She muttered in tears.

She didn't want their last conversation to be an argument.

She regretted it, she hated herself, she cursed herself.

Then she heard footsteps.

She looked up, a tearful Carla Jaeger walking along with her husband, who Mikasa saw crying the first time ever.

And Mikasa understood what happened.

* * *

2 months later.

Mikasa walked to a graveyard with flowers in her hand.

She stopped at a grave.

She placed the flowers into a vase and cleaned the dust off.

She gently touched the tombstone.

"I miss you, a lot."

Tears felt from Mikasa's eyes.

She got a document out from her bag.

"The volunteer program really brightens up my profile. I'm aiming for a university in Tokyo. Wish me luck."

She paused for a little bit then continued.

"Actually my time in the hospital is more then this." - She put the papers down. "It wasn't just work. I guess you know what I mean."

She smiled.

"It was the best time of my life."

* * *

_**Author note:** don't kill me please. there's still one more chapter, so don't kill me...yet._


	4. A Beautiful Future

_OK last chapter._

_**EreMika week** is ending :'(_

_This chapter is for **Day 5: Beautiful World** and **Day 6: Family.**_

_And as you can see the whole story is about** Future** - which is **Day 7**._

_So yeah, I had all the theme in this fanfic._

_For all of you who thought I was a satan before, read this chapter LOL._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Mikasa, what are you mumbling?"

A figure got closer and closer.

"Talking to yourself?" - He teased.

Gosh, she had fallen in love too deeply with this brown-haired green-eyed boy that she couldn't punch him for that sarcastic joke.

"I'm just introducing my boyfriend with my parents." - Mikasa smiled.

"Oh really?" - He gently stroked her hair. "I'm one lucky guy then."

"Obviously. You even made it with only 20% chance of success." - She kissed his cheek.

"I will take care of her, Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. I promise." - He looked at the graves.

"You'd better be." - She grunted.

"Sheesh, have faith in me. I kept my last promise, remember?"

"Yeah."

She leaned on Eren's shoulder.

"Your scarf is itchy." - Eren complained.

"You mean _your_ scarf?" - She giggled.

"Whatever. And it's summer. For god's sake, remove it."

"I want to wear it everyday. Got a problem with that?"

"No, madam."

He turned and stole her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, which he didn't expect at all.

"My parents are watching." - She pulled out and joked.

"They should be glad at how much I love you." - He kissed her again.

It was a miracle that he survived.

For a moment when his parents came out, their crying made her think that he had died.

It took her a moment to realize they were tears of joy.

She remembered how happy she was when she heard his steady heartbeat.

How she cried confessing to him and the taste of his lips when they first kissed.

His warmth wrapped around her and she felt there was no other place in this world she would rather be.

"Let's go. It's getting late." - His voice snapped her out of her memories recalling.

"Ok. Mom, Dad, I'm leaving." - She looked at the tombstones and said.

Eren took Mikasa's hand and held it tightly.

"I love you Mikasa." - He kissed her hand.

"I love you too." - She blushed.

She knew the moment he opened his eyes after the surgery, it was not only his future was made, but also her future.

* * *

"She's perfectly healthy." - The doctor said.

"Thank you." - Mikasa sighed in relief.

She held her daughter's hand and took her out of the room.

"So, how is it?" - Eren asked.

"She's great." - Mikasa smiled. "No heart issue. Maybe we worried too much. Since the day she was born, she's already said to be healthy."

"I know. I just scared that she might have to go through what I had." - Eren lifted their daughter up and held in his arms.

"Let's go home." - Mikasa caressed the little girl's cheek.

"I want to eat ice cream!" - The girl said.

"Ok ok, we'll get you some ice cream." - Eren giggled at how cute his daughter was.

"Eren, she just got ice cream yesterday." - Mikasa gave him a warning stare.

"Oh come on."

"I already agreed to name her after your favorite character in Attack on Titan. That's as much as I can give in. She's not having ice cream today."

"Mom!"- The girl bit her lips.

"Don't "mom" me." - Mikasa pinched the little girl's cheek and smiled, realizing what a loving family she had, the family she had dreamt for.

* * *

It was late night.

Eren had just finished reading the girl her favorite fairy tale and she had fallen into sleep.

"Mikasa, let's sleep."

"I almost finished. Wait a second." - Mikasa said.

She finished her knitting and showed Eren's the red scarf she just made.

"Ta daa."- She showed it with pride.

"You messed up a lot of knots." - He examined it.

"Hey I tried my best!" - She punched Eren's arm.

"Ouch! It hurts! Why you made it anyway?"

"I want to give it to our daughter."

"Why?"

"I believe this will make her find her true love...like you and I did."

"I couldn't possibly love you more." - Eren kissed her forehead, she could tell his face was red.

"I love you too." - She kissed him back, a quick peck. "Let's rest."

They got onto bed.

Their daughter slept peacefully in the middle of the bed.

Mikasa placed the red scarf around her neck, then hugged her.

Eren stroked the little girl's hair then covered them with a blanket.

He quickly fell asleep.

Mikasa smiled looking at her two beloved ones.

Before she met him, to her, this world was cruel and hateful.

But now, it was full of butterflies.

She loved him so much. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

She was glad she worked her ass out in school that she got top scores, that was why she got assigned to a VIP room after all.

She was glad this time life didn't pull out any bullshit with her like the time it took away her parents.

She glanced at her hand, the hand he was holding.

The shiny ring on her finger reminded her of when he vowed to love her and they finally became one.

She found her future.

A future with him and her beautiful daughter.

"This world is cruel, yet so beautiful." - She kissed the little girl's forehead. "And you are the proof of its beauty."

* * *

_Yeah I mentioned her parents died in chapter 2. You guys didn't expect this twist, didn't you._

_Well I hope you guys like this fanfic. I'm working on a new modern AU._

_I love using the **Hurt/Comfort** tag so the next one may make me look like a satan again._

_If you have time, check out my other AU: **Breathless**. It's a long one and will follow the manga/anime, just some differences in characters._

_OK, that's all. have a nice day ~_


End file.
